To reduce wind flow resistance and drag on a trailer, truck, semitrailer, or other vehicle, rear tail assemblies and/or rear fairing assemblies have been used which are generally attached to the rear end of the trailer to extend rearwardly in order contour the airflow behind the trailer. Typically, a rear fairing or trailer tail assembly for a trailer may be attached to the rear end assembly of the trailer, a rear portion of the sidewalls of the trailers, and/or to the rear door of the trailer.
Air flow passing around the rear end of a ground vehicle, i.e., the wake flow, is characterized as unsteady and dynamic and thus imparts a drag force to the vehicle. Rear trailer fairing assemblies are designed to control the flow of air around the rear end of the trailer. Such reduction on the drag of the trailer may operate to conserve fossil fuels as well as other sources of vehicle drive power for hybrid vehicles, battery-operated vehicles, and alternative fuel-based vehicles, for example.